The Punishment Cure
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: My apology--What happens when Naruto is tired of all the attention he recieves from his husband. ONE-SHOT I apologize for not making it clear.


This is my apology for not being able to update for so long. 

Warning: Yaoi, OOC-ness, evil, controlling nag monsters who like to eat your brains…oh, and spoilers for the manga…kind of

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I'm sure that Kishimoto-sensei would be appalled to see what I've done to his characters…

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

The Punishment Cure

Naruto cried out as he reached his pinnacle.

Blonde hair matted to his forehead, beads of sweat traversing the dimensions of his body, and cum dripping from a red, puckered hole; the sight found Sasuke wanting to pound the lissome body all over again.

As they both slumped against the door of the bathroom, Naruto tried to make a coherent sentence. "Sas'…teme…no…sex…more…"

As if the fact that his husband had only just returned from a mission and begun a devilish attack on his tired body wasn't bad enough, the notion that it had only been a day since they had last had sex was not doing much to help clear the blonde's mind.

_Upon finding his husband's ANBU team eating at Ichiraku's, Naruto knew that it was clear that Sasuke had returned, and was most likely waiting for him at their home._

_When he walked through the door, a presence so familiar flared up and the blonde was wandering along the hallway to the bedroom that the two shared. There was no sign of his spouse other than the trail of clothing leading to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, so thinking that it was an invitation, Naruto walked through the door, and was encased in two strong arms. "How long did you plan to leave me waiting?"_

"_Bastard, I came home as soon as I saw that your team was here. Why didn't you come get me?" Naruto asked as he turned to taste pale, pink lips that hadn't been touched by him in twenty-two hours, eighteen minutes, and six seconds (not that he'd been counting)._

"_I figured that it'd be better this way. I could have you without going through the trouble of having to drag you away from my team and their infatuation with our relationship." Sasuke pressed closer to the blonde, the towel that was wrapped around his waist rapidly loosening to reveal a painfully erect member._

"_I only just started touching you…" Naruto mused, as he found his shirt being removed._

"_I missed you." was the curt reply that he received._

"_It's only been-ah!" the blonde's sentence was cut short as an extremely horny Uchiha slammed him against the door and made love with his mouth. With the pale man's erection rubbing his, Naruto became only a mass of desire, unable to hold back the moans that were ushered from his mouth in such an undignified manner. What would the village say if its top ANBU captain was found moaning beneath the second top ANBU captain? Not that their remarks would make much of an effect on them._

_Sasuke's mouth swallowed back any sort of cry that was issued from the blonde, as he began working on the shirt that was slowly irritating his needs. The kit smirked in his mind, noting how the hands of his lover moved more frantically as they tried to remove the one obstacle that was plaguing his time that he had to pleasure his love._

Naruto felt himself coming back to reality, but he did not feel like waking up yet. Then again, reality did not feel like letting go of its victim, and images of last night began dancing around in his head.

A slight blush painted his face, and as much as he wished to ignore such obvious signs of previous activity, his stomach was making a fool of him.

Lured by Sasuke's scent, he made his way to the kitchen, where his husband was making dinner. Suddenly unaware of his naked stated, for his hunger, for food, had taken the helm, he walked up behind the raven, seeming too close to be wanting just the food that was his intention.

"Mmm…smells good."

Sasuke didn't know if his wife was speaking of him, or of the food he was making, but nonetheless, turned to gather the man in his arms. He pressed their lips together gently, shocking Naruto who had completely expected a different morning greeting.

He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. It was nice, for once, not to have his always-horny partner making passes at him. But he was proved wrong when those hands that had innocently settled upon his hips, began their descent to his butt. He felt them squeeze his bare cheeks and gasped. Sasuke's tongue snaked its way into his mouth.

Without actually knowing how, or why, he was moaning as the Uchiha sheathed himself. Forgetting of the reprimanding that he'd planned, Naruto moved wantonly until he came with a loud moan that shook his frame.

With a light pink blush covering his face, he collapsed in his lover's arms. Kissing the blonde as he carried him to the room, from on top of the kitchen table, Sasuke whispered, "Good morning, Naru-chan."

When Naruto woke up, he was lying in bed, still naked, now twice as sticky, with cum and sweat. As much as he wanted to tell his husband off, he wasn't going to risk being taken advantage of, AGAIN.

He made his way to the shower, looking over his shoulder every step or so, making sure that the bastard wasn't around. Upon reaching his destination, he closed the door safely, still warily.

When the water started, the blonde stood there soaking up the heat. But that wasn't the only heat he was feeling. It was there, on his neck, on his chest, and it was pooling in his stomach. And it didn't stop there, not until it had engulfed him entirely.

"Mmm…Naruto, how thoughtful of you. I just was thinking about taking a shower" Sasuke whispered against his neck.

And just like that, the kit found himself unable to walk for the next few days.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Damn that bastard!"

It was sometime in the middle of the night, however many days afterward, when Naruto was finally able to wake up without having the pain of having his backside hurt. This time, he knew that the bastard wasn't around because his chakra signature was not around, that, and because he remembered a few days ago being reminded that his lover was going away for a week on a mission.

Naruto plopped back against the pillow again.

As long as his husband was away, he could figure out what was going on. Why couldn't his husband act like a normal man?

Then he realized that Sasuke _was _acting like a normal man would.

Rephrasing the question to himself, he wondered why his husband couldn't act like a proper man. One who wouldn't just take his mate the moment any chance presented itself. Couldn't he avoid those urges to at least let the poor blonde have some rest? But this was not something to worry about now. He had to make plans to save his behind. Some plan…

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Upon arriving home, Sasuke could smell the dinner that his wife was making. His tired body led him to the place he wanted to be most.

"Ah! Sasuke! Welcome home!"

"I'm home." He responded in a monotone.

Naruto hurriedly finished cooking, glancing back at his husband every few minutes or so. He finally set down the food, onigiri with cod roe and miso soup, and then went directly back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes following the blonde's flurry of movement.

"I'll eat in a little bit. I promised Sakura-chan that I'd help her with Yoshiki's birthday tomorrow."

------

Yoshiki—Sakura and Lee's son, age 7

------

Sasuke only "Hn"ed in reply. He didn't touch the food, instead opting to watch Naruto still.

"Hey, bastard, tell me how the icing tastes." the blonde requested, pulling a small bowl containing blue icing out of the refrigerator. He dipped his finger in and then held it out in invitation.

The raven stood up and stalked over to the blonde. He sucked on the finger, being overly meticulous and ridding it of the frosting before sucking harder and twirling his tongue around the tip.

Naruto blushed and pulled his finger back. "B-Bastard, all I asked you to do was to taste the frosting, not to suck off my finger."

Before another scolding could leave his mouth, he found Sasuke staring at him. Hunger. Desire. They were staring him right in the face and he was incapable of doing much else except stare back. Sasuke advanced slowly, giving the blonde a chance to escape, if he wanted to. But Naruto lunged at him, meshing their mouths together in mad desperation.

As their obstacles were removed, the lust heightened. When Naruto felt Sasuke take his length into his mouth, he cried out, bucking into the mouth that was driving him insane. In his mind, though, there was taunting. _'Have your fun while you can, bastard.'_

As their play continued, Naruto realized that his plan had been set into motion.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Happy birthday, Yoshiki!" a large crowd of familiars yelled.

At a small party being held for the first child of Lee and Sakura, there was rejoicing and loud elation that could surely be felt within a fifty mile radius. The entire gang was there, meaning the rookie nine and their teachers: Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi, with Asuma surely looking down on them.

"So, what did you wish for, Yoshiki-kun?" Naruto asked.

The young boy, having inherited Sakura's eyes and Lee's hair color, though fortunately not the style, looked up at the blonde and said, "I wished that I could have a baby brother!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sakura waiting to pummel him for putting ridiculous ideas into her son's head. "Are you sure that you want that? Shouldn't you ask Sakura-chan before talking about that?" he tried frantically to convince the child to reconsider.

His desperate attempts had a rather different effect on the child. "Naruto-san, how come you don't have a child?" Forest green eyes scanned cerulean orbs for an answer that he couldn't interpret.

They stared at each other for a few moments more, until Naruto broke their eye contact and sighed. "Well, because I'm busy."

**And because you refuse to let your husband impregnate you**, reminded a certain eager demon.

Yoshiki's eyes widened. And he suddenly exclaimed, "Then I changed my mind! I wish that you could have a baby!" He clapped his hands together, applauding his clever efforts.

But Naruto was afraid. Sasuke would have definitely heard that. He excused himself from the boy and desperately searched for Sakura, who would be able to protect him, at least until he could run to Iruka-sensei's house and hide. But of course, the bastard was hiding, and just waiting for his chance to strike. He grabbed the blonde from behind, covering his mouth to muffle a yelp he knew was to come, and pulled him into an unoccupied room. He struggled, but to no avail.

"A baby, huh?" Sasuke asked, his tongue flicking out to trace the outer shell of the kit's ear. "Hmm…I don't know about that, but if I have to have sex with you, I suppose I will do so…" He nipped at the blonde's earlobe, drawing forth a soft moan.

There was a dark blush that spread across Naruto's face in response to Sasuke's quick advances, but that didn't stop him from trying to claw the man's hand away from his mouth. It was only when Sasuke's hand snuck down his pants to begin rubbing his perineum that he gave up momentarily. In a last resort to try to free himself, Naruto kicked his legs, once remembering that they were still attached, towards the door, aiming to get the attention of anyone who would be able to hear.

Unfortunately, that someone wasn't the one he wanted to see. Kiba, who was unfortunately somewhat drunk, opened the door, a slight doll look on his face, and then he quickly shut it again, apologizing. "Sorry, sorry."

As he walked away, the picture of Naruto being quieted by Sasuke's hand and the former's other hand down his pants for whatever reason, made him shiver. He hoped that it was just the booze playing tricks on him.

'_Crap! Crap! Crap!' _Naruto's mind was racing. That may have been his only chance to be saved and he had been silent.

Still kicking the door, Naruto continued to struggle, until the frame shifted slightly, yes, the frame, to reveal an annoyed Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired practically screeched as she yanked the blonde away from the horny Uchiha. She looked between the two of them, the blonde's embarrassed expression and the Uchiha's now murderous one. "Sasuke-kun, if you two have any plans to do such actions, I suggest that you take this somewhere else."

"I'll do with my wife as I please." He glared.

"Not in my house! And not at my son's party!" She seethed back, daring to glare at a man whose own stare could make the greatest of shinobi shiver.

"Fine." He appeared behind Sakura, grabbed Naruto, and then disappeared.

When Yoshiki appeared at the door wondering where Naruto had gone to, Sakura could only reply, with a slight blush on her face, "He had to leave early."

-----

It was around eight 'o clock at night when Yoshiki heard a noise outside of the house. He opened the door to an out-of-breath Naruto and was his face immediately broke into a wide grin.

"Naruto-san! How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. I-Is S-Sakura-chan home?" The blonde replied, his arm against the door, and his forehead pressed to his forearm.

"Sure. Okaasan, Naruto-san is here!" He invited the blonde in, and tried to be hospitable, only to be ushered out of the room by an annoyed Sakura.

Naruto sat familiarly on the couch, and smile sheepishly before saying, "Can I spend the night, Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired woman just stared at her friend suspiciously. The only time he ran to her was if he was in a fight with his husband. And that was surely not the case judging by the scene that she'd unfortunately witnessed earlier. And if it hadn't been for Kiba accidentally spilling what he'd seen by mumbling in his drunken state, she might have found some very apprehensive stains in very strange places on the wall.

"I'm just trying a change of scenery."

She raised a fist, prepared to beat the answer out of him, or the sense into him, or both if need be, but she was pacified by his hands that flew up in surrender.

"My arse hurts, okay? It's not that easy being married to such a horny bastard."

Sakura's cheeks turned a near shade of her hair. "Alright then. You can stay in the guest room." Then she grabbed his collar threateningly. "But if you say anything to Yoshiki—!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll punch my lights out. Thanks Sakura-chan!" He hugged her, to a point of nearly crushing her, and then disappeared into the hallway to find the guest room.

He found it with little trouble, seeing as it was the room that he'd been forced into earlier. But somehow, even here he didn't feel safe. It was as if Sasuke could still see his every movement. Who was he fooling? It was obvious that he would be going to one of his friends houses. Was there nowhere safe?

He fell asleep wondering if there would ever be a safe place with Sasuke in the world.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

The next morning, Naruto sat at the table with the Haruno family, as if he had always been a part of it. After breakfast, he decided to help around the house. He washed the clothing while Sakura washed the dishes. He cleaned the bathrooms while Sakura cleaned the kitchen, he made beds while she made dinner, and even had time to help with the task, adding in his own personal dish that he would regularly make in the Uchiha household.

"This looks delicious!" Yoshiki announced, as they sat down for dinner that night.

"So do you plan on spending the night again, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked in a politely uninterested voice.

"No, I'm thinking of spending the night at Iruka-sensei's house. I don't know though, I'm afraid that—" He cut off the remainder of his sentence quickly, noticing the look that Sakura was giving him and the all-too-intent stare that came from Yoshiki. There was no further mention of the subject until after everyone had excused themselves.

Naruto help Sakura wash the dirtied dishes, realizing that it was the best he could do at the moment to thank her. "Ne, Sakura-chan, do you think that a relationship should only revolve around sex?"

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean that it isn't essential in keeping the relationship fresh and new." the pink-haired woman replied without hesitation.

"Ooh, so does that mean that you and Lee—"

Sakura hit him in the head before he could finish his taunting remark. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it does."

Surprised by her rather straightforward answer, Naruto had nothing more to say, so he continued to wash the rest of the dishes in silence. When she finally spoke again, the startled blonde dropped the plate into the soapy water, splashing them both with suds.

"And Naruto, I honestly think that instead of running away from Sasuke in your attempts to save your 'arse' as you say, that maybe you should try talking to him. A relationship doesn't always have to balance on such morals. Friendship is seventy percent of relationship. He is your friend, Naruto. Just leave it at that for a while. Why not try something that you both enjoy?"

The kit smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Half an hour later, he found himself standing outside of Iruka and Kakashi's house.

He had taken into careful consideration what his friend had said, but he just wasn't ready to head home and give in yet. Why not make the bastard worry a bit longer?

He couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean that it was safe to come in. Iruka had given him an anytime invite, but it seemed that the blonde's old pervert-of-a-teacher had come up with new ways to keep his pet quiet.

And it scared him.

But nonetheless, he couldn't back down just because he was going to be embarrassed to be at his former teachers' house…but it sure as hell sounded like a good idea.

He knocked on the door, half of him praying that they weren't home or were too busy to answer, the other half still begging for them move quickly just in case Sasuke was in the area.

The door opened, and Naruto flinched at the light, having been standing there for a few minutes, to reveal Iruka with Kakashi not too far behind.

"Ah, Naruto! What are you doing out so late at night?"

The door was only open far enough for the brunette's head to be visible, but it seemed very obvious that he was trying to keep something on the other side out of the way. Or perhaps, trying to keep that thing off of him.

"Um, I felt like visiting you guys."

Kakashi appeared behind Iruka, an amused expression on his face. "You do realize that it is around eleven in the evening, correct?"

"Is is really? I hadn't noticed." The blonde said rubbing his nape in the same fashion as he had when he was younger. There was desperation in his voice, no matter how carefully he managed to hide it. And this the silver-haired man realized.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you come in."

A look of relief spread across the kit's face, and he caught a slight mirroring of that expression on Iruka's face. He had been right.

As he was ushered into the house, Iruka quickly moved to the kitchen, yelling behind him, "I'll make some tea, okay?"

Naruto sat uncomfortably on the couch, while Kakashi occupied the loveseat that was directly adjacent to him. "What happened this time, Naruto?"

"Huh?" The kit's eyes locked onto the other man's single visible one. "W-What are you talking about?

Kakashi sighed. "I heard from Lee today that you spent the night at his and Sakura's last night. And I'm actually amazed that Sasuke hasn't come to drag you back. Did the two of you get into a fight?"

"Something like that…"Naruto muttered.

"Ah, your first fight—well, as husband and wife, anyways. How cute! I remember Iruka and I had our first fight. It ended with him—"

"K-Kakashi! He doesn't need to need to know about that!" The school teacher stuttered, hitting the other man over the head with a book that was conveniently placed on the armrest of the couch.

The silver-haired man winced and looked up at his partner with repentant eyes that were too convincing.

"So, Naruto, what brings you here?" Iruka asked, turning back to the blonde and trying to act hospitable.

"Um, I was wondering if I could spend the night?"

Warning lights and flags were going around in his head, judging by the look that Kakashi was shooting him, but this was the only place left for him to go. The only place.

"Sure. You know where the guest room is." He nodded and then walked into the hallway slowly.

The Hatake couple followed soon afterward.

As Naruto lay in the silent wake, his mind began to wader, restless and preoccupied. If Sasuke hadn't come to get him yet…what did that mean? Was his husband tired of him? Was there another reason, another person!

But that could be true, and wasn't true. He felt guilty for thinking such things. Sasuke was still his, just like he was still Sasuke's.

"Well, that's a good thing. I was beginning to miss you, Naruto."

Shocked, he shot up and stared at a nearly- impossible-to-see object against the wall. Sasuke.

"I hope that you know that you've been talking in your sleep. It never happened until you left and tried to hide."

With his mouth agape and eyes widened, he could continue to stare in surprise.

"Sakura told me, and then Kakashi spoke to me about half an hour ago. Did you really think that you could get away from me?" The famous smirk could be heard in his words, but Naruto did not react.

Sasuke walked forward and then crawled onto the bed, until his face was merely centimeters from Naruto's. "Did you honestly think that?" He leaned forward to carefully brush their lips together, lighter than a moth's wing.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hm?" The Uchiha pulled back for a moment to stare at the blonde. "I missed you. A lot."

His mouth moved along the blonde's neck. "I don't think that you should attempt that again."

Naruto tried to push away, a less noble side arguing that he should agree with his husband, but the remainder incessantly saying that he ought to object.

"I'm tired." Naruto tried to hint, though his mouth continued to move along the other man's throat, neck, and lips.

Sasuke did not speak for a few moments, and when he did, the blonde had to freeze.

"I can wait."

The kit stared into onyx eyes full of understanding. "Sakura also told me about the conversation that the two of you had."

There was a blush on Naruto's face as he continued his former action. Sasuke pulled him back to press their lips together. "I will wait, Naruto."

He nodded and closed his eyes. But his husband's mouth continued to move over his body. When he felt those hot lips come in contact with his nipple, he gasped, and it jerked him out of his sleep.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, though it was pitiful for someone who had practically mastered the art of glaring at his husband.

"I never said _how long_ I'd wait."

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

I am very sorry for this. I will have the next chapter of LFA up before the end of the month, and I may suddenly find myself incapable of updating but once every month.

I feel so bad for doing this. I keep distancing the time that I place between my writing. But I hope that my readers realize that not all authors have the free time to return on a daily basis.

I hope that you will accept this and the other few one-shots that I posted.

P.S. - I used 'arse' because it just sounds a bit more flexible.


End file.
